Vampires
Vampires,' '''and their cambion equivalent, the '''Dhampirs', are Demons from Hell that have brought fear and fascination to mortals for millennia, and are known for their use of blood as sustenance. They serve as the Spirits of Debauchery and Gluttony. Origins The First Vampires were a pair of twins named Angvulf and Alva, the children of Berith, the Prince of Gluttony and one of his many wives, Angalth, the daughter of Asmodeus. Their procreation gave birth to six sons and six daughters who themselves also procreated. These relations led to the creation of the six main vampire clans or "covens:" * Arypyr, the eldest son married the eldest daughter, Ané, creating the Arypyrian Clan. * Metatronus, the second, married the second daughter, Etra, creating the Metatrite Clan. * Catakan, the third, married the third daughter, Avica, creating the Catakanian Clan. * Bias, the fourth, married the fourth daughter, Ianca, creating the Bianist Clan. * Adraga, the fifth daughter, married the fifth son, Aros, creating the Adragan Clan. * And Sangur, the sixth son, married the sixth daughter, Dydimyse, creating the Sangur Clan. The Holy War and Its Aftermath Like most other demon races, the six clans fought on Hell's behalf throughout the war. They typically fought in the mortal realm due to their unique gift of being able to expand their species by infecting mortals. However, Hell lost and most demons, including vampires, were forcibly sealed in Hell. Worse yet, Angvulf, the Vampire King, and his sister-wife both passed in the conflict, leading to disunity amongst the six covens. After multiple attempts of reconciliation, a final straw was drawn and the six clans fully disassociated with themselves and later the whole of Hell. Only the descendants of Arypyr remained loyal to the rest of Hell as the five other covens went into the mortal realms in search of opportunity and freedom. Metatrites and the Macillium Connection Of all the covens, none were as successful in their rule and expansion than the Metatrites save the Sangur Clan. They ruled a powerful vampiric empire for two thousand years, before their Great Collapse after the death of their first vampire king, Metatronus the Elder. The people became divided into separate worlds and forced to create smaller covens under lesser leaders. However, the heir of the king, Metatronus the Younger, led a growing resurgence in an attempt to rebuild the lost empire. His power was based on Ora, and he incited terror into all of his enemies. He also had many children, including Marsauleon, a dhampir or half-vampire, who was born from a rape of a mortal woman. Marsauleon wanted to protect his mortal brethren, and so he used the skills he inherited from his father and his knowledge of the land to hunt his vampire kin. He became a voice of hope for mortals especially after he managed to slay his half-brother (and his father's heir), Megor, as well as his father's finest commander and brother, Ilgar. Metatronus, no longer able to sit idle as his bastard son destabilized his growing empire, decided to confront Marsauleon himself. The battle was great but without equivalent vampiric powers, Marsauleon lost. However, he was not killed To further the destruction of the boy's rebellion, Metatronus made him a vampire to ensure that he would be ostracized from mortal society. This would be his undoing. Although he might have staved off Marsauleon's mortal assistance, the boy used his newfound vampiric to create an uprising in the ranks of the Vampires, declaring the need to reform and give up the desire for mortal blood and instead find sustenance by other means. The reform movement gained traction until the king was forced to take action against his son once again. This confrontation, however, was different in that it resulted in Metatronus's death. Furthermore, any attempt to rebuild the lost empire became a pipe dream as the coven collapsed. Marsauleon was declared Vampire King as the last of his father's heirs. Now immortal, Marsauleon spent the next thousand years keeping a reformed vampiric kingdom together based on Ora. Despite his efforts, Marsauleon and his people were always on the defensive. By the 2230's and 2240's their control was only held over a vast swath of territory on Ora alone. During this time, the Vampire King met Fiona, the young daughter and heir of King Richard of America. The became close and unlikely friends and later lovers. They defended each other in more ways than one. Eventually, they were married, and together they sired two children, a son Anthony, and a daughter, Marsaulea. Upon her father's death, Fiona became the first American Queen while Marsauleon became her royal consort, his true identity kept an unspoken open secret. She ruled until the age of sixty when her health was falling by the wayside. With permission from the rest of the royal family and Fiona herself, to preserve his only love, Marsauleon made her (and later their daughter) into a vampire (his first taste of mortal blood). He also used his powers to reverse her aging process to return her youth. As a cover-up, she was officially declared dead from her health, succeeded by her mortal son Anthony IV, and whisked away to the remaining lands of the Metatrites, where Marsauleon and Fiona are believed to be ruling over together as Vampire King and Queen up to the present day.